


Military Ties

by mustangsgloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Military balls are not always Roy's favorite thing, unless his Lieutenant is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Ties

Roy tugs at his tie as he casts his gaze around the vast room once again, scanning the crowd for a familiar figure.  It had become a habit in the past half hour to search the room every few minutes, continuously hoping to see who he was looking for.  Apparently Havoc had noticed.

 

Pausing mid-sentence of rambling about some new gun they got on the range – or maybe it was about Lieutenant Catalina, Roy hadn’t really bothered to listen – Havoc sighs as he realizes that the dark haired man’s attention is clearly elsewhere.  As shown by his distracted nod as his eyes scanned their surroundings once again.

 

"Say, Boss," Havoc's voice breaks Roy's concentration, "are you even listening?"  Stepping so he is next to the Colonel, he continues.  “What the hell are you looking for?"

 

"No one."

 

Havoc quirks an eyebrow and Roy realizes his mistake too late.

 

"No one?" a trickster's grin makes its way on to Havoc's face.  "I didn't ask who, Boss, I asked what."  Grimacing, Roy turns to face the sandy-haired man.

 

"It isn't any of your concern," he mutters, taking a sip of his champagne.

 

"It is when I'm trying to talk to you about Rebecca!"  Havoc adjusts his jacket before continuing.  "Oh and that reminds me!  Hawkeye wanted me to let you know that she's going to be coming a bit late, had to accompany some Eastern General or something.  That's why Rebecca isn't here yet either, she had to go too.  I think the General, Grumman, is her superior if I remember correctly…"

 

Roy lets out a disgruntled puff of air, feeling himself physically relax.  "Seriously Havoc? You couldn't have told me this earlier?"  The man shrugs.

 

"Forgot, Boss.  Sorry," the grin on his face doesn't look very sorry.  Roy rolls his eyes.

 

"Gotcha," Havoc laughs and Roy turns to look at him.  "All the tension in your body just left," Roy grimaces.  "You're looking for Hawkeye aren't you?"

 

Narrowing his eyes at his subordinate, Roy turns his gaze forward and takes another sip of his drink.

 

"Is it so bad for me to want to know where my adjutant is?"

 

"No, Sir," Havoc replies, and snatches his third glass of champagne from a passing waiter.  "I just don't hear you asking about Fuery or Falman or Breda."

 

Roy glares at Havoc, "that's because I know where they are you idiot."  Havoc doesn't look very convinced.  Roy shoves his free hand into his jacket pocket.

 

Before Roy can open his mouth to tell Havoc to shut it, the sandyhaired Lieutenant suddenly breaks into a charming smile and pushes past him.

 

"Rebecca! Hawkeye!"

 

"Hi Jean," Rebecca's voice replies.

 

"Hello, Havoc," Riza's voice follows soon after.  Roy exhales a sigh of relief.  His worry had been stupid, yes, but he couldn't help it.  Riza had left right after lunch.  It was an early end day today, but he hadn't been able to get a hold of her to check on when she would be arriving tonight. 

 

Roy turns to greet his subordinate, and General Grumman whom had been accompanying her, and promptly forgets how to speak.

 

He's pretty sure his jaw unhinged off of its own accord.  All at once his mouth feels dry, his breathing hitches, and his eyes can't seem to take in enough at once.  He is over and under stimulated at the exact same time.  It's only slightly worrying.  He blinks, and tries in vain to get some semblance of words on his tongue.  But he can't.

 

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stands before him, dressed to the nines.  The dress she's wearing clings just the right way and, sure, Roy knows that she is a woman – obviously – but it's been _years_ since he's seen her in something quite like this.

 

The dress itself is long and flowing and just so Riza.  The sparkling lavender top is cut in a way that conceals her upper back, her shoulders, and the back of her neck.  The lower half of the dress is a long black skirt, with a slit traveling to roughly half-way up her left thigh.  She holds a small lavender clutch and her heels bring her almost to his height.  The room feels too hot.

 

With a jolt, he realizes that she is wearing makeup.  Simple, yes, but it's just enough to draw his attention to different features of her face.  Her pink lips, her slightly rosy cheeks…and her eyes, bright amber, trained on General Grumman as he teases Havoc about something regarding Rebecca.  The man flushes scarlet, but Roy is more focused on his other blonde Lieutenant.

 

Riza only wears a single piece of jewelry: a strand of pearls on her wrist.  He thinks Riza and pearls go well together…why?  Because they both have unbreakable exteriors, are resolute and serious, but Roy knows that you wouldn't find something more beautiful and reassuring in the entire world.

 

Fleetingly he wonders if he swallowed romantic prose.

 

Her hair is up, but it's not it's usual style.  It's something slightly different from the way she wears it at work.  Its elegant and classy and so perfect for the occasion.  Roy notices that a strand of her bangs has begun to inch its way closer and closer to her face.  He lifts his hand on instinct to brush it out of her vision, but pauses before he even really starts.

 

Riza must've seen this small movement because her gaze shifts, and now he's looking right into her amber gaze and there's an inexplicable warmth in his chest and he'd always known his Lieutenant was beautiful, but damn, never had it hit him with the amount of force that it was in this moment.  He almost physically staggers at the surge of affection for the woman before him.

 

"Good evening, Colonel."  Her voice is calm, collected, and seemingly professional, but Roy thinks he can pick up a bit of underlying affection.  Well, that or he's just digging himself deeper into a hole that is looking pretty damn hard to get out of.

 

"Good evening, Lieutenant," he replies.  Thankfully his voice doesn't waver.  "I'm glad you could join us.  Havoc failed to inform me of your whereabouts until just a few minutes prior to your arrival."  There's a small grin on her face and his stomach flips.

 

"Yes, my apologies, sir," she steps closer to him as the noise in the large hall picks up, some cocky General has probably just arrived.  Usually Roy would be frustrated at the notion, but now Riza is closer and he thinks he can smell her perfume, so he can’t really complain.  "I realize that I wasn't really thinking clearly when I asked Havoc to relay the message to you.  General Grumman had asked me to accompany him right after lunch.  We were all leaving early today- in fact I was on my way out- so I had to tell Havoc, who was the closest at the time."

 

"No worries," he replies.  There's a short pause.  Roy inhales and opens his mouth to say, "you-"

 

He stops as Riza speaks at the exact same time.  She stops too, and gestures for him to go first.  Usually he would object and then she would insist, but he doesn't feel like going through that right now, so he swallows before continuing.

 

"You look very nice tonight, Lieutenant," he manages.  Immediately he feels like an idiot.  _You look very nice?_   _No stupid, she looks_ beautiful.

 

"Thank you, sir," her voice is just loud enough to be heard over the murmur in the room.  "You clean up nicely yourself."

 

Roy runs his hand through his slicked-back hair self consciously, fighting down the urge to adjust his tie.  His outfit is simple.  Crisp white dress shirt, black suit, black tie, black shoes, and a sharp looking black jacket that goes down to his knees.  It doesn't feel like much, but suddenly he's worried it's not enough at all.

 

But Riza wasn't finished, "you look very handsome."  He fights down a ridiculous blush and instead sends her a smile.

 

Outside of their small bubble, Roy finally realizes that General Grumman has walked off, and when he scans the dance floor, he sees that Rebecca and Havoc are dancing to the slow waltz the band has stricken up.  They look relaxed.

 

He looks back at Riza and she's giving him a small smile.  That beautiful smile that's too rare and fleeting and his heart aches.

 

Because it's his fault that that smile doesn't appear more often, really.

 

If it hadn't been for his stupid dream she wouldn't have dirtied her hands in Ishval, and she'd be happy and what did he do to deserve this incredible woman.  He's so damn lucky to have her in his life and why hasn't he told her these things and why can't they be teenagers again because everything was so much easier then.

 

He would say something stupid, and she'd laugh at him and now here they are facing the most dangerous thing yet.  Surrounded by undying creatures who want to destroy their world as they know it.  So here they are, trying to dismantle an oppressive military dictatorship.  The Promised Day is in the future and she said she'd follow him into hell, but he's so beyond scared that that's exactly where he's leading her.

 

Roy doesn't realize he's been talking aloud until he feels Riza's hand on his shoulder.  He snaps his mouth shut and can't quite meet her eyes.

 

"You're not."  She says.  Her voice is steady.

 

He takes a breath to steady his own voice before he responds, "but what if I am?"

 

"Well I'll be right there with you," she replies.

 

He's hit with an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

 

But he can't.  Because she's his subordinate and that's not appropriate and he can't compromise where they are and they're literally at a military function surrounded by higher ups.  The song the band has stricken up is slow and mournful, but it’s full of soul.  So instead of kissing her, he reaches out his hand and grins.

 

“Would you care to dance, Lieutenant?”

 

Taking the proffered hand, Riza smiles back.  “Yes sir.”

 

Maybe he holds her a bit too close, and maybe her grip on his hand is a bit too tight, but it doesn’t matter.  As they sway gracefully across the ballroom floor, Roy is able to ignore all the looks from the older Generals, and just focus on this moment.

 

This perfect moment that is so reminiscent of their childhood that more than once Roy has to remind himself he’s not that 17-year-old boy again, dancing past midnight with his teacher’s daughter.

 

And despite how long it’s been, Roy knows that this is exactly how it is supposed to be; him and Riza, safe, light, and together.  He raises his hand and leads her in a twist.  Her skirt billows out and she grins as he pulls her back towards him.  They’re so in-sync that Roy barely has to pay attention to anything but the experience of dancing with her once again.

 

As the song ends, and the couples clear off of the floor for the next one, Roy pulls her aside.

 

“Hawkeye.”  Her last name sounds too impersonal, but he can’t bring himself to say her first name and Lieutenant was not right for this moment.  He continues.  “After this whole mess is sorted out, and the Promised Day has passed…”

 

She’s watching him intently, and yes, she’s definitely wearing a sweet flowery perfume, and her eyes don’t leave his as he presses on.

 

“I’d really love to dance with you again.”

 

Riza smiles and the warmth in her amber gaze only seems to increase.  Roy’s heart swells again as she nods in return.

 

As the two walk off to find General Grumman and Havoc and Rebecca, Roy can’t get a few thoughts out of his head.

 

His Lieutenant is gorgeous, he is most definitely in love with Riza Hawkeye, and he really can’t wait for the damned monsters to be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So this has been sitting in my WIP pile for so long now, since around February, and I just finally said I have to finish it. Not sure if I'm super happy with it, but it's done owo


End file.
